


Ashes

by Christeee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva Oliver, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christeee/pseuds/Christeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver are best friends and Oliver is her hero.</p><p>Disclaimer I don't own Arrow or any of the character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Seriously how many countries are you hopping???" He smiles as he sees the text.She found him yet again in the grey clouds ,there was no running from her but then again she is a genius.

Oliver sighed as he looked at the grey clouds,the freezing cold of Russia biting into his skin.In this dark world only Felicity managed to make him smile and make him see that there is still some beauty left to the world. 

"No really Russia,not that I am criticizing your choice of country just saying it's not exactly a fairy garden out there I mean there's Paris the city of love,not that I am asking of your love life cause I wouldn't .Who you date is all on you,not that I don't care I should cause I am your friend and all I really wanted to say is that you can go wherever you want.But don't go around playing Russian Roulette" 

Oliver smiled as he read her long babble and Russian Roulette.....He sighed again,if only she knew. "Yeah,no I won't but don't you have a class to get to???"

"I am a genius remember" 

"You do keep reminding me but for a genius you keep forgetting to go to your criminology class every time instead opting to text me.You have 10 minutes to make your way to the class" 

"Urghhhhhhhh how do you know what class I have" 

"Same way you do Smoak,I have my ways" And he did,he has been keeping tab on her ever since she went away just like she always manages to track him down. 

"But do I have to go I don't want to go to Isabitch's class plzzzzzz" 

"Is something wrong,do you feel uncomfortable there and who is she that has you bad mouthing her,just tell me and I will take care of it, "ARE YOU EVEN FINE THERE" "FELICITY ANSWER ME!!!!" 

"Oliver hey calm down okay,first off yes I am fine it's just that Isabelle Roschev,she is our professor and she hates me I don't know why but she keeps glaring at me,asking me do the most difficult projects she can find and it doesn't help that I am a certified genius and have no problem with those tasks"

Oliver felt a chill run up his spine,this was not good.He has to do do something and quick,at the rate things are going he can't let them target Felicity anymore.

"Okay you don't worry I am sure she is just jealous cause you are smarter than her,if you don't want to go then it's fine I am sure you can keep up just go and have some fun you could use a break you know.I'll take care of everything" 

"YAY!!! You are the best,but hey don't get her fired or anything like that she hates me enough already" 

"No I won't,now go have fun" 

They both knew that was a lie.Last time Felicity had got a stalker and she had called in the middle of the night to Oliver saying there was someone outside her door and that maybe she was being stalked. Don't know how but he had sent some men immediately who caught the guy lurking outside her dorm and scared the shit out of him so bad she never saw him again. The next day Oliver himself flew over to her to check up on her and had yelled at her for not telling him sooner which had led her to bursting into tears.  
Oliver being the big sap he was even though he vehemently denies it every time held her in his arms and he had stayed for week.

Oliver slammed the phone on the hood of the car and immediately heard a nagging voice in his head about ambushing technology that sounded uncannily like Felicity.She'd have his head if she found out he had to buy a new phone again. 

_He had gone to visit Felicity in her dorm last month when a particular phone call had him really angry so much that he threw the object in his hand which happened to be his phone at the wall causing Felicity to cry out immediately and give him an earful.God she was so livid._

_"It's a phone Oliver not a punching bag,how hard is it for you to care for a phone,ughhhh I am so disappointed in you Oliver.Stop abusing technology you ass"_

_It had taken him the better part of the night for her to forgive him as she nursed his now broken phone._

Oliver chuckled at the memory and promptly heard a snort from his side. He looked at the man standing besides him looking at him with as if he knows exactly what he was thinking and Oliver has no doubt he does,he's freaky right like that. John Diggle his brother in arms and right hand man.The man he can trust his life with.

"Man she will definitely kill you for that" 

Oliver sighed,"Dig they sent Isabel over there,she is currently under the guise of being a professor teaching Felicity's class.They have gone after the wrong woman I will kill all of them if they so much put a hand on her.We need to solve it as fast as we can." 

After hearing that Dig stood more alert,ever since working with Oliver,Felicity had also been a constant part of his life.She was like a little sister to him and he would die before he let anything happen to her. "Oliver we need to do this meeting really quick,Anatoly's bound to have some sort of solution to it" 

"You are right let's go".Both men sat in the car and drove off in the cold country. While on the ride over Oliver thought back to all those years ago,the day he met Felicity Smoak. 

_He had been playing in the park with his nanny Raisa when he had spotted her wearing a bright orange dress half way down the slides.She looked to be of nearly his age.It looked as if she was afraid to slide down.She was pretty and had a bright flowery headband too.Her hair was yellow and shining brightly in the sun.Oliver wanted to help her so he quickly ran up the slide and reached just behind her.He put his hands on her and whispered in her ear_

_"Hey don't worry I will get you don't worry,just trust me and let go okay." The little girl nodded her head and together they slide off._

_Once on the ground Oliver stuck his hands out,"Hi,I am Oliver"_

_"I am Felicity,thank you so much you are my hero" and then she had kissed his cheek._

_That's how their friendship had started.From day one Felicity had trusted him and he had made sure her trust never wavered on him.They had been through a lot together._

_When Felicity was 7 her father left her and her mother,she had been wrecked,finding faults in herself for her father leaving.For 2 months he had seen Felicity hope for her father to come back but he never did and Oliver hated her father for making her sad. When at the age of fourteen Oliver's mother and father had been murdered leaving behind the dirty secrets and the bratva mantle Felicity had been there to handle him.She was there to remind him that his sister needed him,that he needed to now handle both his family business the legal and illegal both._

_Walter Steel had also been a great help.He took over as the CEO until he was of legal age.Felicity also took care of Thea for him.He has no idea where he would be if not for her.She told him to find another way,to use the power of the bratva to help the people of the city,to right the wrongs done by his father.  
She always looked at him as her hero and he would die before her broke that trust. _

_She was his rock and he was hers,there was no other way to go through it._

Oliver sighed as they reached the house.Anatoly and his wife were outside to greet them.Anatoly introduced them to his wife Anna who went inside to prepare a meal for them. 

"Oliver my boy как дела" 

"дядя Мне нужна ваша помощь " 

"войти внутрь, я буду делать то, что я могу, чтобы помочь вам сына" 

Oliver looked at Diggle and motioned him to follow as they went inside.Anatoly had been the one to teach Oliver the ropes of the Bratva.He was one of the good honest friend of his father and thus had looked after him.As they went inside Anatoly led them to his study where they sat down. 

"So what brings you her my boy is everthing okay in Starling city" Anatoly asked. 

"Felicity is in trouble"Oliver told him without beating around the bush getting right to the topic. 

At hearing that Anatoly suddenly rose anger rising in him,"What happened to her,who dared to hurt my girl".Felicity had wormed her way in the heart of the cold Bratva leader.He always treated her like his daughter. 

Oliver then told him everything that has been happening since the last 6 months.First the stalker,he had been so scared when Felicity had called him that night so scared and helpless,he never wants her to sound so scared and helpless ever again.He still get nightmare of what might have happened to her if she hadn't called him that night.After that incident he had put two trusting guards around her without her knowledge cause let's be honest she would have never agreed to that.There had been two attempts already to kidnap her but thanks to the guards Felicity was safe and now they had sent their best out there,Isabelle Rochev.He had heard about her and knows she's a viper.

"Oliver now there is only one way you show the world that she is family , you give her your protection" 

"But I am giving her that,she is my family" 

"No Oliver you need to marry her,she needs her name linked with your if you do that she will be known as the bratva leader's wife and it will give the people a message that she is your woman.We don't know if they attacked her because of your connection to her or if it is something else either way it gives her protection.


	2. Chapter 2

"You need to marry her".These words were haunting Oliver as they left Anatoli's house.

Did he really want to marry Felicity??? Well he was not so sure but did he love Felicity, Yes he did there was no doubt on that one.He has loved Felicity for a long time now and not just best friend love but love love as she describes it.

Before the murder of his parents Oliver had dated few girls the most recent being Laurel Lance but that was that just a fling nothing else.Even though Laurel had dreamt of babies and mansion he never took the relationship seriously.After the death of his parents his only support had been Felicity, she had held on to him, she had been by his side holding his hand and never asked anything in return.

She was the only one who knew him, all of him even his family's ugly truth and yet had stayed by his side. After high school Felicity being the genius had quickly got her acceptance letter to MIT with full scholarship, Oliver on the other hand hadn't had that luxury.Soon after his parents' death Anatoli had come to Starling to show his condolence and to remind Oliver of his responsibilities in the Bratva now that his father was dead.During the day he would go to school as a normal kid while the rest of his day was spent training. It was hard juggling all these duties, he also had to look after Thea.At least the company was being looked after by Walter who was a constant father figure in Thea's life.Felicity helped him in the school work so that he could make grades just enough to pass.She would never say but without her he never would have made it out of high school.All his assignments and works everything was done by her even if she had her assignments as well.She never once complained of anything.She was his constant.

His first kill was when he was fifteen, a year after his training had started, that night he had been so shaken he couldn't even look Felicity in her eyes afraid of what he would see in there.So he did what he usually does, he ran.Nobody saw him for 3 days until finally Felicity tracked him down and gave him an earful after which she held him silently never asking for any explanations.After some time when he had enough courage he told her how he had looked into a man's eye and killed him.

Even after hearing all that she just told him one thing, _"You did what you had too, if you hadn't today you wouldn't have come home to m... I mean us and I don't know if it makes a bad person but I would rather you come home to me, to us no matter what the cost"._

Since then every time he feels he is losing it he thinks of her words and the determination in her face when she said them knowing that she would want him to come home to her (yes he noticed her slip) and he tries his hardest to do so.It's the only thing that has him surviving for so long.This is one promise he wishes he never had to break.In these years his body has gained many scars, he has done many things one can't even begin to imagine,it was either kill or be killed and he couldn't let anyone see him as weak.Being weak meant his enemies would target his family.He couldn't let that happen, he had to protect them.Today he is the fearsome captain of the Bratva and the Bratva leader of Starling City.

So yes he had liked her since the day he meet her(she was too cute not too) and her had loved her all the same for everything she had done for him and his family but he had understood that he was in love with her since that night a year ago.

Oliver has had his fair share of one night stands but never did he stay in relationships, those were too constricting, too many questions and just too messy.He had tried before one or two of those but after the incident he just gave up on them.Felicity before did have one guy Barry Allen, they shared the same english class.They had gone on one day before calling it quits saying that they were better off as friends.That time Oliver had been an ass to Felicity avoiding her all week (he refused to dwell further on the why). And after that the only boyfriend had been that shitty asshole Sheldon Cooper.

He and Felicity had got together in their second year of MIT.The following summer she had brought him along and, let's just say Oliver had been green for a long long time.But Cooper opened up some old wounds on Felicity's heart.Turns out Copper was not so much attracted to Felicity as to her created virus, he only wanted to steal that.He even managed to do so but when he tried to activate it, it sent an alert to Felicity who realized what had happened and called the cops.She also called the college authority and told them what happened.In the end Cooper got jail time and Felicity got suspended for 1 week. He had been livid when he heard.He wasn't in Starling at the time and when he got the message he immediately got on a flight to Boston.He had been scared but he was also proud to see that she could take care of herself (she is truly scary when she has computer, he knows cause she may have once or twice fixed his grade back in high school).The way things had gone down with Cooper led to Felicity thinking back about the time with her father.

_"Oliver am I not enough, why do everyone leave.What do I have to do to make people like me.When Cooper showed an interest in me I was happy.He could understand all my babbles about technology and didn't seemed fazed by my unintended innuendos,I really thought he liked me.Even I was starting to love him but guess what that was all for show, all he wanted was my virus because he wasn't good enough to make it, why does everyone leave Oliver "_ she had sobbed into his arms that night.

_"You are enough Felicity and the people who don't see it well, it's their loss.You are remarkable and my most dear.You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will always be here for you no matter what.I love your babbles and your innuendos, I love that you were always there by my side whenever I needed someone, that you never judged me for anything I did, that you continue to love me and hold me when I am at my worse, that you love my sister as your sister and took her in your care when I was too broken to look after her and most of all I love you for being you, my sun my солнце"_

That moment she had looked into his eyes so hopeful that it broke his heart, how could she ever doubt that a pure person like her won't be loved," _You promise_ " she had whispered when sleep was evading her. _"_

_Yes I will forever and always love you, I promise"_

He doesn't know if she ever heard his declaration but the next day everything went back to normal.Felicity was back to her bubbly self and truth be told Oliver was a little disappointed that the topic didn't come up.Yet since that night things had definitely changed there was a deeper connection, a stronger bond.That night Oliver had realized he loved his best friend he is just not sure how she feels.It also helped that since that incident Felicity hasn't been in any sort of relationship or even tried, where she used to go on dates before now even that has stopped.He doesn't know whether it's due to Cooper or something else.

"Hey man, where did you go you looked lost for a moment " Diggle brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah no I was just thinking"

"Okay but now what are you going to do, are you thinking about marrying her or....."

"I don't know and honestly I think we should wait for a while.Felicity has sacrificed so much for me in these years, I don't want to take away her decision to marry someone of her choice.I can protect her Dig and I will give my life for her.I am just hoping that we can catch these guys as soon as possible so that there would be no need for a marriage. "

Dig looked liked he wanted to argue but kept quiet. "But you do realize that she will always choose you right." Guess Dig couldn't keep his thoughts inside.

Oliver sighed,"Yes I know which is the reason why I don't want her to give this choice away for me"

"Then what is the plan boss"

"Right now we will keep quiet and keep an eye on Felicity.We will hunt down every lead and every possibility as to why someone might want to hurt Felicity.Next week is Felicity's graduation ceremony and I am sure whoever is after her will be there,It's the perfect place, nice crowd so we will beef up the security and when we all return to Starling I will tell Felicity everything and form there we will decide what we want to do"

"By everything you mean the marriage proposal also" Diggle smirked.

Oliver just glared,"No Dig not the proposal"

 

_**At Felicity's graduation ceremony,** _

 

"Next up we have our most intelligent, hardworking and certified genius Miss. Felicity Smoak"

The whole room echoed with claps as Felicity went to get her certificate.She looked around at the crowd searching for the one person that mattered.Thea,Walter and her mother Donna Smoak had already arrived but Oliver was late as usual.Still as she looked around in hopes that he was here for her speech.No such luck.

"First of all I want to thank all of you, I never would have reached here if not for all the support.Mom thankyou for making me the person I am today.Thea and Walter you guys are like family to me and I will always be thankful to you.And lastly thankyou Oliver, he's not here yet cause he has a chronic disease of being late...." Everyone laughed at that and as she looked around there was still no sign of him yet as she was speaking she felt as if he was watching her, she wouldn't put it past him, guy is like a ninja." Anyway Oliver I want to thank you you for always being there for me, when I was at my best and when I was at my worst.Today the person I am half of the credit goes to you because let's be true even I get half of the credit. Thank you"

The whole room was clapped while Diggle snorted.

Oliver just chuckled.Yeah he was hiding but he was there for her whole speech.

"Thea is he here yet" Thea Queen just sighed.Couldn't her stupid brother ever be on time especially for his best friend and the girl he is madly in love it.Oh she has definitely noticed.

"No Fee he's not here yet but I am sure he is on his way"

Felicity's face fell "Oh Ok."

Thea was going to kill her brother as soon as she saw him.

Suddenly Felicity was bound in a hug from behind.She didn't need to turn around to know it was him.But she was angry and Oliver knew it.

"I am really hurt you know " She didn't give any response."I thought you trust me.How could you even think that I would miss your speech"

"That's because you did now let me go" She got out of his hold to move away. "Hey listen Felicity I know the person you are today is half my credit but the anger is all on you."

That made her stop.She turned around with such a hopeful expression, her eyes lighting up that it just broke his heart a little. "You were really there"

"You think I would ever miss it"

"No but I didn't see you"

"It's like you say, sometimes I am a freaky ninja now come on " He spread his arms for her.Felicity she literally jumped in his arms as he spinned them around in a tight hug. "I am so proud of you" He whispered in her ears.

They stayed like that until Thea cleared her throat. "We know you both love each other so no need of PDA now"

Felicity blushed as Oliver glared at her with a warning "THEA !!!!"

Everybody laughed."Hey Oliver where is Diggle" "Yeah he had some ....... FELICITY!!!!!!!!!!" Oliver screamed as gunshot sounds were heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know that was a terrible ending but I just couldn't help it.Sorry.  
> Google translate saves life.
> 
> солнце=sun
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.  
> Thankyou


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger in the chapter before but I couldn't help myself and then I wanted to write another chapter and I did write half of it before I discarded it cause it wasn't what I hoped it to be so yeah I struggled with this chapter to how to put Felicity's feelings in here.Hope you guys like it.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments,they are a great motivation factor

It was weird how time slowed down.Oliver saw the shooter as he pulled the trigger.His instinct kicked in as he pushed Felicity on the ground screaming her name.The scene around them had dissolved into chaos.He could see Dig running to them and hear Thea screaming his name while Felicity cried above him.He tired to raise his arm to wipe her tears but he felt a shooting pain. That's how he knew that he had been hit by the bullet.

Everything around him was starting to blur. He could see Felicity's outline hovering over him calling out his name.He tried to raise his arm but it hurt too much. As if understanding his thoughts Felicity held his hand in hers and he tried to squeeze her hand to reassure her before everything went black.

"Oh god Dig do something he isn't opening his eyes " To Oliver patting his cheek with her other hand "Oliver , Oliver wake up Oliver keep your eyes open "

"The ambulance is on it's way, just hold onto him Felicity he is a strong man he will pull through" Dig said.Walter was holding a crying Thea in his arm as he looked over to Oliver and Felicity.The day was supposed to be a good one and now it had turned into his worst nightmares.He had known Oliver since he was a little kid.Robert use to bring him to the office sometimes after his classes and the little boy would sit with him and ask him to teach things so he could become like his father.After Robert's death he helped them as much as he could.They were like his own children.Today Oliver commands the company like Robert used to and even better than him like a predator and he couldn't be more proud.Looking at Felicity as she held Oliver's hand and cried he knew both of them will somehow end up together.They are each other's support and he knows they will pull through everything.

Meanwhile a sobbing Donna was trying to console Felicity as they take Oliver into the ambulance.When Felicity tries to go inside however the person stops her.

"Only Family Ma'am"

" I am family "

The person was still looking at her with doubt and she just couldn't stop herself before she blurted, " I am his wife ".Her eyes turned comically wide at what she said before she turned to look at the others but they seemed unfazed.

"Thea did you I mean you wanna go with....-" 

"No Felicity you go we will come in the car with Dig, he needs you"

Finally she rode in the ambulance all the while holding his hands.The nurse had stabilized Oliver who had been hit on the shoulder, a little below and it would have hit his heart.   Felicity shudders at that thought.She never wants to think of that ever.As soon as they reached the hospital they took Oliver into the surgery.It tool them 2 hours while all waited outside anxious about the results.Finally the doctor came outside.

"Mrs Queen"

Felicity jumped startled because the doctor was speaking to her, only then did she realize that she was supposed to be his wife. "Yes that's me uh how is Oliver is he ok, is he out of the danger "

"Felicity honey let him speak" her mother spoke gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No it's ok, Mr Queen is out of the danger, the bullet hit nothing too major but it did hit one of his artery which caused a heavy bleeding so he lost a lot of blood.Due to this he may be weak for sometime but other than that he is okay.

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief, it's like a weight was lifted from her heart." Can we go see him "

"Yes but only one at a time and he is still unconscious, the success of the surgery also depends upon how soon he wakes up "

Felicity looked at Thea asking if she wanted to go first but the girl just replied," You go Felicity he needs you right now more than ever".Felicity just nodded and went inside.The room was cozy and well furnished.The Queen name and it's charms. Oliver was lying on the bed, hooks and IVs on his arm, the heart rate monitor making a steady beeping sound.

It took three days for Oliver to finally wake up.Three days of constant waiting by his side.Felicity never left his side except when Dig or her Mom would forcefully make her go for a shower.She ate in the room, slept on the chair besides him, her head on the bed and his hand in hers.When he finally woke up his eyes were like blue slits, the colour of the ocean.She threw herself in his arms hugging him and just holding him.The doctor's came to check him up and said that all was looking good.Later that night when every body had gone Oliver spoke," So how long have you been here, you look like hell"

"I haven't gone anywhere since you were here, I wanted to be here for when you woke up" . Oliver shifted a bit to the side and patted the seat besides him.Without a word Felicity got in bed with him and promptly snuggled up to him.They sat in silence until Oliver felt Felicity's shoulder shaking.She was crying.Felicity had curled herself in his arm and had her face in his neck.She was shaking badly as he wrapped his arms around her but winced remembering his injury.That alerted Felicity. "Oh my god Oliver how could I forget.I just didn't remember, I am so sorry and not just for this but the fact that you took a bullet which was clearly meant for me and I just....-" 

"Felicity hey hey listen" Oliver cupped her face in his hand and forced her to look at his eyes "Hey listen it's nothing okay, that person was going to hurt you, there was no choice to make okay do you get it, I will always protect you".Felicity nodded her head.

"Oliver who are these people and why do they want to hurt me or you.What is happening and did you know about it and if you did why not tell me.

"Felicity I will tell you all when we go back home to Starling.I was planning to tell you once you were back in Starling anyway.Right now you need rest.Tomorrow we will deal with things today we forget about all of that and sleep"

" Okay "

Together they felt into a deep sleep only to be woken up by someone coughing.When Felicity opened her eyes Dig was looking at them with raised eyebrow.Felicity blushed and tried to move away but Oliver just held her tight.

"Go away Dig what do you want" he mumbled.

"And a good morning to you too Oliver, how are you feeling.I wouldn't want to intrude but the doctor's are coming so wouldn't want them to see you like this right Mrs.Queen" Dig smirked at her.

i

Oh god she had forgotten about that part.Before Oliver had a chance to say anything about the Mrs.Queen part the doctors came and checked him.

"All is good Mrs.Queen, your husband is doing good, a few more days and he can be discharge but he needs rest even at home with few daily exercises for his shoulder and he should be back in good range of motion"

"Thank you doctor"

Oliver had his eyebrow raised the whole time,"Pray tell what is going on Mrs Queen"

Felicity flushed under his gaze but held her head high " Well they wouldn't let me ride you" her eyes got wide while Oliver just smirked " I mean in the back, I meant on the ambulance they said family only and were looking at me suspiciously so I had to improvise under pressure Oliver don't be mean"

Oliver just laughed and he held her in his arms as he kissed her forehead," Suits you the title Mrs. Queen "

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the delay.Hope you enjoy the chapter.Reviews are appreciated

 If she thought handling Oliver was hard then handling an injured Oliver was even harder, he couldn't seem o stay still. He always had to be doing something. He practically threatened the doctor back in boston using his Bratva voice. No need to say the guy had been terrified wouldn't even cover it. She was pretty sure the doctor gave the discharge order out of pure fear more than the conditon of Oliver's health.Still he seems to be recovering. Despite the injuries it is true that he had far more worse injuries than a simple gun shot wound but that didn't mean she could worry any less. Besides she has had a nagging feeling that he is hiding something from her, something related to her and the attacks. But Oliver wouldn't tell.He would just scrunch up his face and make a face as if he was constipated, then he would avoid her. Yup, the last 2 weeks has gone by him avoiding her and her swinging between feeling hurt and feeling mad at that stupid rock head of a stubborn person.

But today, oh boy today she would catch him no matter what. He just can't escape this, he doesn't even have the clue of the ambush she is waiting to spring on him. Sooner or later he has to retreat to his roon and when he does ha ha ha she does an evil laugh in her head, she will be waiting. Just you wait Oliver Queen. Felicity doesn't know how long she waited in the dark confines of the room sitting under the covers but finally she heard him come in the room.

For a Bratva captain he sure had unusually bad senses, how else did he not figure her presence in the room.She herself has seen first hand the way he is alert, always, the way his muscle coil under the tension but for some reason today he is not. Maybe it's the late hour or may be it's the day he had but he must be truly exhausted.

For a tiny moment she feels bad for him, he does looks tired, his movement slowed and tired in the moonlight.But then again she too is exhausted, she is truly tired of this "  _Avoid Felicity_   "game and she wants it to end .If he is truly as tired as he is seen then maybe it will be easier to get him to talk.Oliver even before the incident with his parents had trouble expressing himself, it was too hard to get him to open up.But inside she knows he is still a little boy scared of thunder but who won't admit it because he has to be tough. Felicity hears the water turn off in the bathroom and quickly hides into the duvet.

Now that she is here it seems to be a ridiculous idea and she is no longer sure what to do but she can't rethink her plan. Oliver is coming towards the bed.

The day had been bad no scratch that it was hell.There was no new lead on the man who organized the hit on Felicity and the one man he had been able track had thought it better to die than speak the truth ( Apparently here it was honour among assassins ). Beating dummies didn't cut it when there was a man wanting to hurt Felicity and he couldn't do anything.On top of that Anatoly had called asking if he had given any thought about marrying Felicity and that he thought Oliver should do it sooner than later.

Well Oliver didn't give a thought to it but now it was all on his mind so when he climbed in bed only to be ambushed by one Felicity Smoak, he had her on her back his hand ready to attack but when he saw it was her all he could do was stare in her impossibly deep blue eyes and blurt out the one thing on his mind.

" Marry me "

To say that she was shocked was an understatement. She had expected a lot of thing but this was so not in it. Apparently Oliver too realized what he said and he retreated. He got up from on top of her and sat as far as possible form her.

" Felicity what are you doing here "

That made Felicity angry, " What am I doing here, what are you doing, Oliver Jonas Queen you either tell me what's going on or so God help me I would make sure that you are on the top of the blacklist "

" I think I am already in the blacklist Felicity " He deadpanned.

" Not the point " Felicity cried. " Why are you _avoiding_ me "

She didn't want him to see but by his expression she knew that he knew how much he had hurt her with his avoidance.

"Felicity I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that but please let me explain, I would never want to hurt you" He came closer to her and held her hand. " I want to tell you the truth and I want you to make a decision but you must promise me that you wouldn't do anything rash or anything that you wouldn't want to do. I don't want you to feel compelled to do anything.Remember that you always have a choice. "

He looked so serious and she wondered just what he was going to say.But she trusts Oliver with her life.

" I promise Oliver, _I do_ "

Oliver bit back a gasp as he heard her say I do imagining her saying it in a different situation.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on her eyes so that she could see the honesty in them as he told her everything from Isabelle Roschev to the shoot out including the marriage proposal idea put froth by Anatoly.She listened all of it with a stoic poker face and Oliver couldn't decide if it was bad that she hasn't shown any reaction at all.When he finished he looked at her and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Slowly she detached herself from him as she pulled her hand away from his grasp and put some distance between them.

Oliver couldn't mask the hurt he felt as she did this.He steeled himself for the rejection, to know she loves somebody else or that she can't marry him,He's preparing himself for the sting of rejection but not because no other girl has ever turned him down but because Felicity is the only girl that truly matters to him and if she is happy with someone else then he will happily let her go not that she ever was his.

Felicity watches as Oliver's face mask away the hurt and steel itself for what's to come and she wonders herself are they on the same path.Before she says anything she must know something so that she can protect her heart, not that it will matter because over the years she has come to know that her heart stupid with Oliver and that his answer can either make or break her.

" Before I say anything I need to know something, will you answer truthfully "

" I promise, _I do_ " Oliver echoes her words back.

This time it was her who holds back a gasp.

" So if I agree to marry you then will it be a marriage of convenience like a contract marriage to protect me and we would have no actual relationship as a married couple. Will it be like you can date or be with anyone separately and me separately or will it be because we are marrying and we will try to make it work ? "

Her questions hurt him, to be married to her and yet not have her would just be his luck.

With a sigh he answers, " All of it depends on you, what do you want, if you want a actual relationship then we will have one and if you want a fake one well then you can have it so the questions is what do you want "

" What do you want Oliver "

" I want all of it, you are a remarkable person Felicity and I would have anything you would give me. Through all these years you have stood by my side and I just I don't know but somehow on the way I started feeling things for you and I would be lucky if only to have a shadow of yours in my life.You chase away the darkness. So yes I want you but I respect you, I will do anything for you and if you don't want to marry me then I will still protect you with my life.With you there is no choice to make "

" With you there is no choice for me to make either "

It took him a beat to realize what she said and he looked up, he couldn't be so damn lucky could he ?

Felicity went on " You Oliver Queen are a good man and I would be honored to have you as my husband.You are not the only one who started feeling things, I want you too and you better believe it"

It wasn't an I love you or an I love you too that were exchanged but it was enough because now they knew what they both wanted.They can do the journey of love together. Good because I do believe you " Oliver laid them both down in bed for cuddling and kissed her forehead as both drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the amazing reviews.Hope you like the next part too

It was whirlwind after that night.The whole house was in a state of chaos.

Donna was swinging between happy to bursting into tears because her _little_ girl was getting married, Thea well she was hugging Felicity and glaring at Oliver beacuse he didn't tel her sooner, Walter was just happy for them and wished them for a happy future.

A few days later Anatoli came to visit.He had got the news of their new relationship. He was pleased to say the least with Oliver's decision, a little too pleased and Oliver thought maybe the threat wasn't all the reason Anatoli wanted him to marry Felicity.

Dig is always saying he is too dense for his own good when it comes to Felicity and his realtionship with her but he tries to just unhear it. Dig's wife Lyla along with their daughter Sara, godchild of his and Felicity came to visit and told them just how much they were happy that he finally manned up even if it was due to circumstances.Baby Sara just kept on babbling telling her Uncle Owiver just how much she had fun in her school and that he should visit with Aunt Fewicity.

All in all life was as good as it could be given their circumstances.What they didn't know was that the darkness was just waiting for the right opportunity.

The man smiled as he put down the phone.So Oliver Queen was marrying Felicity Smoak and if his resources were correct it was not just for the protection it would give but also for something new to explore. He turned and headed for a the door at the back.Inside there were lots of photos.Most of Felicity while in her college, her seminars, even a few in her dorm.It was difficult to get picture of Oliver due to his high security but he managed a few. Also of the lovely Thea, Walter, and how could he forget the ever welcoming Donna.He had a great time chatting with her.

Oliver had of course had a security detail for each but well he tended to let his family member have some sort of freedom.That is still his biggest mistake and one that will cost him everything and him his victory. He caressed one photo of Felicity and smiled darkly, "Oh my dear you will be my victory prize, my beautiful trophy, just a little patience and I will have what is mine"

Back at the mansion Thea was pestering with Oliver giving him ridiculous ideas to woo Felicity.She was adamant that he take Felicity on a date.

"Ollie you can't marry a girl without dating her first"

"Thea it's Felicity"

"Doesn't mean she's not a girl and every girl wants to be treated like a princess and in your case a Queen, if she was with some other guy that guy sure would have taken her on lots of date, gave her gifts and treated her nicely"

Oliver's eyes darkened at the thought of Felicity being with someone else. Thea noticing that she hit a nerve spoke again,"No matter how much you have known each other every girl dreams of being swept off her feet and having the love of her life pay attention to her, you tell me ever since the announcement have you both had any romantic moments, forget that you haven't even given her a ring Ollie, do something"

She was right, ever since that day they had very little contact, the occasional lingering glances and soft touches.He hadnt even given her a ring, what kind of asshole was he.He was so buried in work that he forgot.He doesn't want Felicity to think she is of no importance to him.

He went outside only to be met by Dig, "So you finally making a move man, about time"

He just scowled and moved on.He found Felicity in the kitchen.She was staring at the cup of coffee in her hand. "I didn't know you had so much interest studying the coffee so deeply"

Needless to say she was startled," Oliver don't you knock "

"Felicity this is the kitchen, it's not your room"

She blushed," Right so what brings you here "

" Why, can't I even come in my kitchen "

She looked disappointed but hid it, " No I didn't mean that way it just you and I we rarely talk nowadays. Is it because of this marriage, Oliver I just want you to know that no matter what our relationship won't change, we are still and always will be friends, right?"

It was all wrong, Oliver was an idiot he never gave any thought of how she would feel.She's thinking that he is avoiding her but it's not so.Thea was so right.

"Felicity I am so sorry that you think that I am avoiding you but I am not, it was just the circumstances and I didn't realize how you would feel and I have a hard time admitting it but yes Thea made me realize that maybe you are feeling a bit left out, and I am so sorry"

"It's just that I am used to you talking to me, telling me all your problems and I thought that maybe the change in dynamics made you hesitant to talk to me, I am just used to being your girl, not you girl girl but you girl, I know it sounds like the same thing but it means something different in my head"

The way she said it was just so adorable he had to say it

" You will always be my girl, Felicity" as he put his hand on her cheek. "And I wanted to ask you, would he like to go to dinner with me?" he asked nervously

"Are you asking me on a date, like a date date"

Oliver chuckled, "Yes Felicity, so would you?"

Felicity just stared at him in awe, his strikingly handsome face and felt so giddy she could burst with happiness, "Yes I would love to"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such lovely comments.  
> Hope you enjoy the next chapter

 

Thea was happy, why wouldn't she be after all her brother had found his perfect half, his redemption in the form of a blond genius. Thea had been broken bordering on insanity and threatening to fall into drugs, had it not been for Felicity. She was a really great friend and sister, there would not be anyone more perfect for Oliver and to be her sister in law.

Which is the reason why she is working so hard for their first date out as a couple.She booked the entire resturant for one night, made sure all the decoration were in place and followed around her annoyingly adorable brother to see that he has the ring and that he knows what to do. She also made sure that Felicity has everything she need from dress to the jewellery.She wanted them to have what little happiness that they can gather.She's not stupid she knows that with the background they have something is bound to go wrong.She also knows the risk on Felicity's life.But she wants them to have at least one prefect night.

Oliver was nervous was putting it mildly, he was _bat shit_ crazy nervous.Sure he has gone out to dinner with Felicity countless time, they have had lunches and dinners, nights ins but this is different because this time they are on a date and he is going to give her a ring, his mother's ring. She is going to be hid fiancee tonight.He looked at the box he just retrieved form the vault.

_" Here it goes "_ he thought.

Just as he was going out he collided with Laurel Lance causing the box to fall on the floor.He hastily picked it up and slipped it into his pocket but too bad she had noticed. Laurel was one of those clingy girl.She had this idea in her head that they were meant to be and that he belonged to her.She always tried for his attention.It was nice and flattering back in high school but then after everything happened it was getting annoying.She would stalk him, put things in his locker and even when he told her fairly that he wasn't interested she never backed off.

One day when Felicity tried to talk to her about it, she said some really mean stuff which caused him to nearly choke her.He was having a frustrating week with all the training and pent up energy and when he heard her talk trash about Felicity and honestly it had been a reflex action, that need to defend Felicity.The whole school had seen his outbrust and Laurel had been scared so much that she never bothered him again. Now seeing her here he had no idea what to do.

" You look good Oliver "

" Um yeah how have you been "

" Nothing much but I see you are moving on making a future, it's good I wish you all the luck "

With that she just took off and Oliver felt a little bad for her, it wasn't pleasant to get your heart broken even though he never led her on.

Shaking his head he headed home unknown to the pair of eyes watching him.

Felicity looked amazing was his first thought as she descended down the stairs.She was wearing a red knee length dress and honestly he thought she looked best in this colour very much.She blushed as she saw him looking at her so intensely.

" Okay guys break it you too. Now come on I need a photo " Thea said.

" Thea this is not prom " Oliver chided his sister exasperated.

" You are right, it took you even longer than it would take a prom date to tell her how you actually feel"

Sometimes he just wanted to strangle his sister but they both did as Thea asked. They posed for the photos even as Donna was instructing them to get close, put your hands on her waist Oliver while Anatoli said," A bratva man claims his bride by kissing her Oliver, be a man "

Walter just shook his head looking at them fondly.They seriously had a weird family but he wouldn't trade it for the world anyway. Finally they got out of the house to see Diggle smirking standing by the car. Oliver simple glared at him and said, _ **" Not one word**_ "

As they settled Oliver realized he hasn't exactly spoken to Felicity.He coughed to get her attention. " You um you look really beautiful "

Felicity blushed, " Thank you, you are not so bad yourself "

They felt silent again while Diggle gave him raised eyebrows from the mirror as if saying " _Seriously man_ "

They reached the venue and Oliver helped Felicity. One look inside had confirmed that Thea had indeed gone all out and put in a lot of work for this. He smiled amd made a mental note to give her a thankyou gift. They sat and ordered the wine after which silence fell.

" _So_ " They both began at the same time and both laughed.

" Do you think we are being ridiculous, I mean we have known each other for so long and now we are being so nervous " Felicity said.

" Maybe we are nervous because we both want this very much and don't want to screw it up " Oliver replied.

" Yeah I guess so, I really want us to work "

" Yeah me too " From there on the conversations were easier, they had a realy nice evening in each other's company. When desert came Oliver stood from his seat and took her to dance with him on the makeshift floor. They danced close as Felicity put her head on his chest and he wrapped his hand around her waist.

As the song ended Oliver dropped on one knee, " Felicity we have known each other for a really long time and you have been my rock, you are my safe harbor and I would be lost without you. "

He brought the ring out and Felicity felt her breath catch in her throat .It was simple with small diamonds adoring it but more than that it was heirloom, she had seen that ring on Moira's hand countless time since she was a child and secretly hoped that her prince charming would someday give her a ring she would fall in love it. And here was Oliver Queen on his knees giving her that one samll fragment of her childhood dream and how could she not do what she did.She too fell on her knees and kisssed him hard on the lips. Oliver after the inital shock responded. He was a really good kisser.He poured all his fears, uncertainity and feeling into it.After some time when they saw each other in the eye, they knew that they will definetly make it.He slipped the ring on her finger and marveled at the perfect fit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter  
> Hopefully for positive responses  
> Fingers crossed  
> Thankyou for the amazing support
    
    
    The man smiled at Oliver," Try as you might Mr.Queen I won't speak a word.Even if I die, I will die with the satisfaction that you too will be living dead, a body without a soul when he will have your pretty little bride.The boss will treat her nicely, better than you, bet he even would show her how to be with a real man ......" 
    
    The man howled in pain as Oliver punched him in his already beaten face.He was getting restless and irritated by the fact that the only lead he got isn't opening his mouth and there seems to be nothing he can do.
    
    " Come on Felicity pretty please it'll be fun, I promise " Thea begged Felicity with her big brown eyes.
    
    " Let me think about it,.... NO "
    
    " Why not ??? "
    
    " Seriously Thea Oliver will kill us, well not kill us but he's not be happy about it "
    
    " He's never happy about anything, come on Lis one time then no more "
    
    Felicity looked at the girl in question practically begging her, damn her puppy eyes, " Fine but this is the last time Thea " 
    
    " Yes, Love you lis you are the best now come on get ready, don't wanna be late " 
    
    Thea went bouncing from the room leaving her to wonder how she got in this mess and hoping Oliver doesn't come to know about it.Thea wanted a girls day in the mall but Felicity had intially refused but lost at the end.
    
    " Oh Mr Queen I am just a distraction don't you know, the real work is happening while you are here with me when in truth you should have been with that girl of yours " 
    
    Oliver's blood ran cold. He called Felicity's phone but she wasn't picking up and he grew more frantic.
    He was going to call Diggle but his name flashed on his phone and he quickly picked it up.
    
    " Diggle where is Felicity, do you know anything about them "
    
    " Oliver I just found out, Thea and Felicity went to the mall but they only took one guard who just called me to say that he couldn't find Felicity anywhere. I am heading there I'll text you the address. "
    
    Oliver gave one last punch to the man who fainted and then he ran. What if he failed, he couldn't lose her. All these thoughts were running through his mind as he drove to the address.However when he reached there Felicity was sitting on the back of the SUV sideways. She looked a bit shaken up but no other injuries as far as he could see. His sister was there too her eyes red form the crying.
    
    He quickly got to the car and hugged Felicity, kissing her forehead. "Don't ever do that agin you scared me " 
    
    " I scared me too " 
    
    Oliver had to smile at that how could he not, she always managed to do that to him.Next he hugged his sister who was murmuring sorry. He pulled back, " Thea why are apolozizing " 
    
    " It was my idea to go to mall, Lis didn't want to but I insisted "
    
    Rage shot through him, " Why would you do that Thea even after knowing the situation, you could have at least told me, I would have sent more guards. All you had to do was ask, I wouldn't have said no "
    
    Thea was sobbing again and when Felicity tried to speak he just held up his hand, " You too Felicity, you just had to ask " His voice was low and laced with hurt. He wasn't mad at them no he was hurt and that was even worse. He just put on his stony mask and silently led them home.
    
    Turns out Felicity was captured but the man had just put out a warning saying that when the time comes he will have her and no one can stop that. It scared him that this man had Felicity yet he let her go which meant that he was confident in his plan to get her enough to just leave her like that.It also showed his knowledege of Oliver's, Felicity's schedule to have timed it so. They were being watched and it was possible that there was a mole in the house.
    
    Oliver didn't talk to Felicity nor Thea the whole week. They tried, said sorry, made cards but he just didn't even show a reaction. Never had Oliver been so upset, angry yes he would shout break things but more than that you should be afraid of his silence, the stillness in him and the silence is scaring Felicity.
    
    Tonight there was a party going on in Verdant and everyone had to go. Today Felicity was determined to get Oliver to react to her. She wore a sinful black dress with more cutouts than fabric with red heels. She was gonna rock the floor. 
    
    When Oliver saw her his reaction was to just lock her in her room, that dress was too short but the other part wanted to ravage her, claim her as his but he managed to mask his emotions. He was still hurt by her actions the week before.
    
    When the reached the club Oliver was ready to rethink his decison to come here. Almost every male was eyeing her and she too was basking in the attention.She went to the dance floor and he had to clench his fist as a hand landed at her waist, the stranger grinding at her. Felicity's eyes were on him challenging him, he knew this was her way of getting the rise out of him but he wouldn't rise to the bait.
    
    Oliver was losing it she knew but he was not giving but, stupid self control and stubborness, she had to up her game so she turned towards the guy currently grinding on her. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see him clenching his fist so hard that the glass in his hand shattered and she went for the kill.
    
    Oliver saw red as he watched Felicity turn towards the guy.The giy'shand were all over her. He watched as she bend her head and he couldn't watch anymore.Before he knew it he was pulling her hand and bringing them to the basement below the club.
    
    She was smirking and that irked him even more so much that he pushed her against the nearest pillar and kissed her hard. Gone was the perfect gentleman, he was the ruthless bratva captain and very possessive. He won't let anyone else mark what is his and she is his. He bit her lip making her open her mouth and then he plunged his tongue inside. He was taking what was his and punishing her for ever touching another guy. Felicity didn't seem to mind though. She was responding with equal frevor.
    
    When air became neccessary he broke the kiss and joined their forehead. After some time, he spoke so quietly, she wouldn't have heard if she was not so near.
    
    " Don't ever do that again "
    
    " I am sorry Oliver, I really am and I promise I won't ever do it again, I never want to see you angr with me "
    
    " I wasn't angry, I was hurt that you didn't take your safety seriously, I can't lose you Felicity, I don't know what I will do if I ever did. "
    
    " It won't ever happen again "
    
    " Also you can't do what you have done today, you are only mine and no other man can touch you "
    
    Felicity wanted to argue that she was her own person but didn't want to start another argument so she just pecked his cheek again.
    
    She took his hand and smiled " Let's go home. "
    
    


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another chapter, I hope you like it.

" Felicity what is this "

" Pftt Oliver I didn't know that you had such a poor eyesight, it's a cat obviously " Felicity stated as if she was saying the most normal thing in the world.

He turned to glare at Thea who was at the corner trying to hold her laughter and failing. Even Digg was coughing to hide his apparent amusement.

" Will anybody tell what is going it " Oliver asked frustrated at finding a cat sitting like it owned the place on HIS chair next to HIS Felicity.

" Ah Oliver my boy stay down " Anatoly walked inside " The cat is for you, you should be thankful "

Apparently he was the center of joke today and no one had told him. " Why I never asked for one "

Felicity sighed and dropped the tablet she was working on. She took the cat and promptly dropped it in his arms. " This is yours deal with it "

With that she stormed upstairs leaving Oliver none the wiser about why she was behaving as such. He looked at Thea " What did I do ? "

Thea snorted, " Laurel came today, she was the one who brought the cat, said it was very lovely of YOU to meet her and that this cat is her gift for you thoughtfulness " It was not any secret that she was annoyed by her tone.

" What is it Ollie I thought you liked Felicity and that you were going to make it up to her "

" I met Laurel outside the ring store Thea and just said high nothing more, I didn't know she was still so crazy " Oliver said while the cat kept trying to claw him.

Thea just stared at him hard and said " FIX IT " . She took the cat with her and went upstairs.

Oliver sat down on the sofa, just when things couldn't get worse, he was going to have a word with Laurel. He felt a hard on his shoulder.

" Oliver my boy, never underestimate the hate of a woman, she is a lovely woman when it's pleasant and a viscous devil when scorned. Beware of them " Anatoli clapped on his back and went.

" You got anything to say Digg "

" Nah, I'll take a rain check if it's ok " Diggle smirked. " How about I give you an idea to fix it instead "

Oliver's head rose from where it was buried in his hand looking so hopeful Diggle laughed.

" You are the best Digg "

Half an hour later,

Oliver knocked on Felicity's door but getting no answer he pushed it open. Felicity was under the covers from head to toe looking like a small bundle on the big bed.

He got inside and locked the door. He sat on the bed opened the basket he brought, pulled out the little kitty he had brought and put it inside the covers.

Felicity knew that Oliver was there on the bed with her but she just had no mood to talk to him. It was silly after all it was just a cat but she just felt hurt, the way Laurel had talked as if there was something between her and Oliver. She knows she should trust Oliver more but she just felt so upset hearing her. She should probably apolozize to him.

She felt something wriggling inside the comforter and yelped jumping straight into Oliver's lap.

" Whoa Felicity it's just a cat "

When Felicity looked it was the cutest cat not the one Laurel gave no that was a black one, this one was white, small and fluffy. She immediatey grabbed it and cuddled it.

" You are welcome you know "

Felicity just attacked him in a hug the cat between them.

Thea listened to the happy sound of Felicity and gave a thumbs up to Dig. She and Dig had also gone to have a talk with Laurel Lance about her behaviour in giving Felicity a black cat and talking about her and Oliver's relationship like it existed

Her brother already had too much on his plate and this was one thing that she could take care of.

" Aww look at the couple all happy " Donna cooed as Oliver and Felicity made their way the dining room.

He looked at Thea and Dig showing how grateful he was for them. The rest of the dinner passed with happy chatter. Fluffy the new named kitty was happily sitting on Anatoli's lap, he seemed to be good with cats.

Meanwhile.....

" Soon you will be mine Oliver " Laurel thought. She called someone on her phone.

" Yes it's done "

" Well done, wait for my next call "

At the mansion,

" So this is me " Felicity said as she stopped at the door of her room.

" Yeah it is " Oliver smiled.

" Sooooo I'll go "

" Okay "

" Fine " Felicity huffed ready to march into her room when Oliver puled her arm and kissed her.

It was all tongue and teeth like they were desperate to feel each other as much as they could. Felicity circled her hand on Oliver's neck as he lifter her up the wall. A shriek broke them apart.

" GUYS BEDROOM PLEASE "

Oliver just laughed resting his forehead on hers and bid her goodnight.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I know it has been a long time but I was knee deep in assignments and exams so truly sorry for the delay.Thankyou so much for the amazing comments and kudos

It was inevitable really, Thea and Oliver were way too bonded and add Sara her new bodyguard and childhood friend into the mix and behold the recipe of mischief and disaster.

So really he shouldn't have been so surprised as he was with the call made by Roy Harper Thea's bodyguard.

" So yeah boss you might want to come here it's crazy and Felicity is way more drunk then she should be she's just..... you know kind of asking or demanding. She's kinda on the roof of the house and yeah not coming down until and I quote her hero comes to save her "

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. " Yeah I'll be there "

He quickly dressed up and headed to Sara's house where they were supposed to have a girl's night. When he reaches there he saw Roy and Sara on the garden below while Dig was trying guarding Felicity who was apparently singing disney songs. Currently she was in Let it go and boy was she swaying, whether it was intentional or an effect of alcohol he didn't know.

His sister was nowhere in sight. As he moved towards the group Felicity spotted him.

" There you are you... you are my sshhh wait wait I forgot. Oliseerrr you are my oh I know lovers or no lover because only one right yeah but I am seeing 2 of you, are you real, am I hallucinating "

Oliver glared at Sara who gave him a sheepish smile. He sighed and called to Felicity

" Fe-li-ci-ty time to come down honey "

" No you don't get to honey me, you are not allowwwwssssssss to it's just not fair. You don't even look at me anymore and I don't know whatttttttt I did to make you wayyyyyyyy maaaddddddd at me why Oliver "

She sat down crossed leg on the roof holding the bottle of wine as if it was her only saviour.

" I didn't want to let whatever happened to ruin our friendship but now you barely look at me, did I do something wrong " and at that moment she just didn't look like the giggling drunk girl he saw no he saw the way he had unintentionally hurt her and make her question her place in his life.

He saw Sara glare at him and Roy too and it felt nice to know the people ready to protect her even from him. When he made it to the roof he could see Diggle giving him the stink eye and knew he would get a talking. Felicity had got too quiet and was on the verge of drifting to sleep. He carried her outside but since he had taken his bike decided to go in the car.

That was the plan until Felicity stirred opening her eyes and looking at the bike.

" Wow are we riding on that, I always wanted to ride you, wait I mean ride with you, in the bike not on anywhere else not that I would mind, I am pretty sure you are good at that not that I think about it just an observation but no I don't look at your thing but yeah your junior seems not too junior and....."

" Oh my god Felicity too much information " Thea shrieked " And you " she said pointing at him " you could have stopped her you know "

His sister apparently had decided to come out of hiding but he would have to talk to her later . Felicity was currently hiding her face in his neck. He just shook his head, at least she babbled.

" Come on, are you sure you can hold on to me "

" I will always hold on to you Oliver " She said it so softly he was sure she just wasn't talking about the bike ride.

He didn't say anything as he made sure she was holding on tightly before he drove them towards the mansion.

Reaching her room he tucked her not knowing what to do about her clothes when Thea stepped in having followed them and said she would take care of it but not before giving him a hard glare.

Outside he met Dig and knew he was going to have that talk.

" You screwed up I hope you know at least that "

" Yeah I do "

" So what are you gonna do about it "

" I....I don't know Dig I am just so confused "

" Yes but that doesn't mean you shut yourself up, I have seen you the last few days, man you barely spoke a word to her and you have been holed up in that basement of yours. You don't get to do hot and cold with her because let me tell you if you keep this up Felicity will not take your crap any longer, she is not the type that stays so you can clean up your mess "

" I know and I know I hurt her but you know how new this is for me Dig and I am scared. I never wanted to hurt her I just needed time to figure us out and I ruined it "

" Well now you realized it you do something about it " He clapped Oliver on his back and went.

The next morning Felicity woke up to a pounding headache. The light was too bright and as she tried to see without her glasses she saw some pill and water on the night stand. As she grabbed her glasses she tried to remember what happened last night.

And she remembered not much but bits and pieces. Her going on the roof, saying things Oliver coming talking about Oliver junior and OH MY GOD how was she gonna face him. She had totally humiliated herself last night and why oh why was her mouth like this. She was internally moaning to herself or so she thought when the door opened with Oliver holding a tray.

" Hey sleeping beauty "

She snorted " Hardly a beauty right now "

He chuckled, " Why don't you freshen up, I brought food "

Nodding her head not trusting herself to say anything she went to the bathroom.

When she returned they had breakfast in silence. She couldn't take it any longer and spoke

" Look I am sorry about last night, just forget I said anything " Now that she was sober the hurt that had made her drink last night came back again. He had been avoiding her, and it hurt because they were best friends and now it became awkward.

His hand touching her brought her out of her thoughts and he slowly brushed the wetness out of her cheeks. She had been crying apparently.

" I know I hurt you and I am sorry, you are my best friend, you will always be in my life. No one ca replace you. I just needed some time to think but in the process I hurt you. I am sorry. You see the best in me Felicity when no one could. Please don't be mad at me "

" You are my best friend Oliver and when you shut me out it hurt. You would always tell me things and now you barely talk to m so I thought I was losing my friend and I don't want that to happen "

" It's ok how about I make it up to you. You and me, a day off just like old times "

Felicity beamed at that and that smile hid a little more of his darkness.

A man in uniform speaking on phone " Yeah boss they heading out today " 

" Good job, keep it up " Spoke the other man.

" Well Well Felicity today we shall have our first proper introduction, we will meet soon "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading. All mistakes are mine.


	10. Chapter 10

" You know you are an idiot big brother " Thea's voice carried out in the kitchen where he was making Felicity's favorite.

" What do you mean Thea " Oliver sighed knowing he was going to get the talk.

" You push her away and you pull her in, you break her heart and then do these little things that just pulls her in again only to break her heart again, why are you hurting her, did you know how much sh cried last night, you are my brother but if I have to I will disown you and adopt her "

Saying this Thea stalked out the room, leaving Oliver stunned.

" You really did screw up didn't you " Digg said from the door.

" Yeah and Sara along with Roy are glaring at me every chance they get "

Digg just laughed at his expense. Yeah he did screw up but now no more, no matter what Felicity was his best friend and she doesn't deserve to be treated in such a way.

" Earth to Oliver " Felicity waved a hand in front of Oliver's face snapping him out of his trance.

" Ummm... What did I miss "

" I was just asking if we are still on for today, I mean you have lots of work and I know you want to make me feel better but it's ok and I forgive you, I know you are trul sorry so you don't have to go out   
with me just because you feel as if you have to, so yeahhhhhh that "

Oliver cupped her face in his hand looking into her eyes before speaking seriously " You Felicity Smoak are a remarkable woman and I am honored to have known you. I always want to spend time with you and yes we are going out and having fun, not because I feel like I have to because I want to "

Felicity just stood dumbfounded before nodding mutely, " I... I um... yeah I will just go get ready " She stuttered pointing upstairs and rushing out while Oliver chuckled. Felt good to know he was not the only one affected and quite proud of himself to have that effect on her.

" Feels good doesn't it son " He turned around to see Anatoly coming in.

" Uncle, when did you come "

" Last night and seems like there was a commotion in here so I didn't say anything. " He put and arm around Oliver, " You are like a son to me Oliver but I lover Felicity more so you hurt her and you know what I can do "

" Uncle not you too "

" How many have you had give you that speech "

" A lot of people, mostly from Thea, makes me feel unloved " Oliver feigned hurt.

Anatoly laughed patting Oliver on his back, " We love you but son we love her more, she just too damn good even for you and in my eyes no one will truly deserve to be with her "

" You are absolutely right Uncle " Thea chimed and turning to glare at him spoke " You big brother better not screw it up today "

" Have a little faith in me " Oliver sighed.

Thea just rolled her eyes instead addressing Anatoly, " Uncle when is the wedding, you keep saying it needs to happen soon but there hasn't been ANY preparation at all "

Anatoly gave Thea his arm " You are right, let's plan this wedding " and both went away planning the wedding.

Oliver just shook his head exasperated as Thea winked at him. He knew Thea essentially saved him, Anatoly could be very protective when it came to Felicity and even he would not be spared.

>>>\-------->

" They are planning the wedding, seems as thought it will happen soon "

" Ok keep me informed " the man cut the call.

Laurel stood up hearing the news, " No you can't let them marry, I don't care what you think but I want Oliver to myself and only I will be called his wife not anyone else, if you don't do something about ti I will "

Suddenly the man was strangling Laurel's throat squezzing hard until black spots started to appear and   
threw her on the floor.

" Word of advice Laurel, I make the decisions here " and he left the room.

Laurel was determined, " I will do it myself but I will have Oliver to me only, I will be the new Mrs. Queen no one else.

>>>\-------->

" I never knew you were so much into shopping " Felicity told Oliver as they made their way to the car.

Oliver laughed seeing her smile and twinkling eyes, " Only for you but don't tell anyone, would ruin my reputation "

Felicity snorted " Of course it would, but what if I don't "

" Oh then it gets ugly, I would have to tell the world that you are not a natural blond "

Felicity fake gasped, " Oliver Jonas Queen, you wouldn't "

" Try me "

Both of them burst out laughing, the day had been really good. They had gone to the mall and Oliver had spoiled Felicity rotten. Who knew Oliver had a good taste in shoes. They had bought or well Oliver had for Felicity SO. MANY. SHOES. It had been good, just like old times. They had ice cream and aruged   
about Superman vs Spider Man. It was a good day.

As they were making their way to the car however someone spoke up.

" Well Well Well, aren't we having fun but sorry hate to break it up with you but Felicity you need to go "

It was Laurel and she had some men with her.

Oliver shield Felicity behind him as he spoke, " Laurel what do you want "

" You, I want you and you are only mine "

" I am not interested in you Laurel, can't you just leave us alone, listen to me, go away and I won't do anything but if anything happens here then you will wish you were dead "

" I can't do that, you can't marry her, she has to die "

As soon as she finish speaking the men attacked. Oliver tensed getting ready for the fight. He quickly pushed Felicity behind one of the cars as he fought off the men.

Felicity watched as Oliver went into Bratva mode. He had this stillness inside him, he was like a cat, a steady and stealthy one at that. He took most of the men without even breaking a sweat. She was so focused looking at Oliver kick ass that she didn't know that Laurel had sneaked up on her.

As she pulled her up by her hair, Oliver turned at her as he knocked out the last of the guys.

" You are only mine and if you want her unharmed you will marry me "

" You are crazy, even if she is not there I will never marry you or anyone else, you can never what she is to me "

Laurel laughed, " Well no need to sweat Oliver he is after her and he always gets what he wants, this time he wants her and he wants her so bad......... "

Laurel's voice broke off as she fell to the ground blood sprouting from her chest, someone had shot her. Felicity fell to the ground while Oliver ran to check on her.

" You okay "

" Yeah, Oliver who .... what "

" Hey shhhhh, it's okay you are safe "

" Not for long, you can't keep her forever, he knows your every move, he is always four step ahead of you, how do you think I knew about the marriage planning. I may die today but I am glad to know that you will never marry her "

Oliver got up and went to Laurel, " Tell me who is he , Laurel tell me "

She just smiled and whispered, " Never " as she closed her eyes.

 


	11. Chapter 11

_" How long will you escape Felicity, you are mine accept it. Oliver can't save you, he's dead " Frantically running Felicity stopped as she saw Oliver's body slumped on the ground._

_" Noooo " She ran to him . " Oliver get up, OLIVER ". Blood was pooling on the floor and her hands were stained red._

_Felicity was pulled to her feet forcefully as the pointed the gun at Oliver. Felicity turned her head as she heard the deafening sound of bullet._

" OLIVERRRRRRR ". Felicity shot up sweating and frantically calling Oliver's name. She felt Oliver come up to her trying to soothe her but she was uncontrollable. She knew he lead a dangerous life but the sight of him on the floor in the pool of blood was just too much.

Oliver pulled Felicity in his arm as he shifted them both on the bed. After the events of yesterday and seeing Laurel die had taken a toll on Felicity. She had been quiet, in shock and he was thankful to the thought of watching her in her room. Looking at her so scared and vulnerable made his heart break and rage shot up in him at the thought of the bastard affecting her so much.

As Felicity cried herself to sleep he thought of what Anatoli had said to him after the incident.

" Oliver my boy there is a mole in the house "

" Uncle that's not possible, no one will dare betray me like that " 

" May be not but there is a high possibility of someone being planted in the house for that purpose only. This is a carefully planned work taking lot of time. It's every aspect had been thought and leave us with no clue. Whoever it is, is very sly and determined. " 

" So someone has been planning against us for months and we did nothing, knew nothing. It's my fault, I should have kept her safe "

" No Oliver it's not, and that person will certainly pay but you must pay attention to the immediate matter. Laurel as we know must have been a new involvement, which was his mistake. Laurel in her craziness for you took a rash decision. I guess she had been involved after your first encounter. We know that it's a person of the triad but it's not the leader, he is not a fool to lay down everything for a woman. So you need to marry her immediately. If marriage talk let him out then he is surely against it. If you mark Felicity as your own then the Triad will most likely not help this guy because they don't want war regarding a marked woman. They are very strict on that rule. " 

" You are right uncle, this work had been put off far too long. We will marry tomorrow "

" Make sure that no one knows, not even the men in the house, trust no one Oliver "

" Yeah and we have to get that son of a bitch who dare to spy on me, he is our only link to finding this guy "

Holding Felicity's body Oliver felt rage shot up in him at the thought of a mole in his organization. But he has to be careful, aggression is not an option, sometimes one has to be clever. Now he had a marriage to prepare.

Felicity woke up alone and felt a rush of sadness that Oliver had not stayed with her but then again he must have a lot of important things to do. Whoever was after her was a madman, he killed Laurel and even though she didn't like Laurel, she didn't deserve to die. She has never seen Oliver so livid as she did last night. The fact that she was attacked while being with him upset him. Oliver always pushes himself too hard, he has always been very protective. Ever since his parent's death, he is wary to lose anymore person in his life. He hasn't taken a moment to relax, always pushing himself till his body gave out and still not giving up. 

Thea bouncing in front her brought her back to the present.

" Come on Lis get up, get up " 

When Felicity didn't comply Thea pulled her by her arm dragging her from the bed

" Thea what is going on " 

" I have so much to do you need to get ready real quick " Thea said pushing her towards the bathroom.

" But why, where are we going " 

" To your wedding " 

" Oh ok " It's not until Felicity close the shower door that she feels the full impact of the words. HER WEDDING , how on earth, nobody even told her.

From then on everything was a blur. Thea pampered her up, she had hired a whole spa workers. She had even brought a beautiful dress, not too much flashy but a simple white with lace and pearls. She never got to do a dress shopping but, she would have chose this dress. Tears in her eyes she thanks Thea. The girl just shook her head and warned her not to ruin the makeup. Her mother was panicking on her wedding day and everything was perfect, except the fact that Oliver hadn't come to talk to her, hell she had not even seen him.

Oliver on the other hand was busy with the preparation. Even though short of time he made sure to arrange everything according to Felicity's taste. He will talk to her but later. He made the arrangement on one of the discrete wedding hall for the wedding. Everything was perfect now just the bride had to come.

\------->

" Oliver when will you learn from your mistakes, I am always a step ahead of you " Said the man as he cut the call. He was informed of the wedding.

" Come on boys we have a wedding to crash " 

\--------->

As Felicity walked down the aisle, Oliver stood watching her. She was breathtaking. His sister had done a good job but Felicity's beauty, it was just something so raw and so beautiful. Her inner beauty, her shine was no match for any of the makeup. She was a saving grace and some how she was going to be his. He was truly lucky.

As Felicity made her way to Oliver walking along with Anatoli she looked around. The wedding was a small one, with just their close family. Thea was her maid of honor, Digg was the best man and Oliver her soon to be husband. She saw Oliver lit up like Christmas tree looking at her and felt lucky to have him as her husband.

Anatoli placed Felicity's hand in Oliver warning him to take care of Felicity before taking a seat.

As Felicity looked at Oliver he whispered, " You look beautiful, the most beautiful bride " 

Felicity blushed at that. The wedding started and time came for the vows.

" Felicity you are my light, my hero. You brighten my day. Even when I doubt myself you help me, trust in me. You don't see a monster in me. You helped to raise my sister, held my family together. I don't know what I would have done without you. You are my best friend and now you are going to be my wife. Some people say that you may not find a friend in your spouse but you will find a spouse in your best friend, guess they are right and I promise I will protect with my life " 

Donna cried at the end of it and Walter had a hard time controlling her.

Felicity with tears in her own eyes spoke " You don't give yourself enough credit but Oliver you are a good man. You make me want to believe in the world and make it a better place. I can't imagine better person to spend my life with "

They both said their I do and exchanged the ring. 

" You may now kiss the bride " 

Oliver leaned towards Felicity both of them breathing the same air before Oliver lightly touched her lips with his own. It was not a passionate kiss but it was a chaste one with a promise of tomorrow and a happy life. It was everything Felicity dreamed of.

\-------->

Meanwhile, the men barreled through the door and windows, hoping to crash the wedding but they were in for a surprise. Instead of a wedding there were double the men they had fought outside to get in. The leader as he entered looked shock. For the first time Oliver Queen had got the upper hand. There was no wedding going on instead there was a full bratva force. Fight ensued but he knew he had fewer men who were getting killed one by one, he was outnumbered so he ran. But before he could make an escape one of the bullet caught him in the side of the abdomen. He made it out but barely. Gritting his teeth he cursed Oliver Queen. He will return.

Oliver and Felicity were packing for their honeymoon. Oliver had refused with all the work to be done but Anatoli had forced him.

" Look son take this opportunity you won't get one again, that guy is too injured both by pride and flesh. He will need time to heal. You have fun " 

Well Anatoli was right. The wedding wasn't held in any of the hall but it was held in the queen mansion backyard , the other place was a trap and the guy fell for it. He might as well enjoy the victory he earned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading !!!


	12. Chapter 12

" I helped you, because you had told me that you would get revenge from Oliver Queen Bratva Captain and I could have Starling City. You told me that it would not harm the organization directly. I helped you and now you have doomed us all. It's an unspoken rule, we don't go after women who are marked and Felicity Queen is now his wife. Going after her means declaring full war and we both know we are not strong enough for a frontal attack. It's better if you forget her " 

The man pushed away the table, it's content crashing on the floor as he held the other man by his shirt. The men around the room pulled their weapon at him as he held the Triad Captain of Starling but he didn't flinch.

" I will get Felicity no matter what. And about Oliver, you don't have to worry. I know him too well and once I take her away he will burn in the same fire as I did. The only difference would be that while I came out of it with a vengeance against him, he will burn to ashes. The fire made me what I am today to get the woman I want, the same woman who is his life source, his power and once I take her away from him, when he will get no one to lean on to, no one to comfort and support him he will fall. There will only be the ashes of what he used to be. I will destroy Oliver Queen. " 

He threw the leader aside and walked out of the room. They were a fool, coward and scared. But he knows the real Oliver. After all they used to be best buddies, brothers in arms. That was until both of them wanted the same woman. 

>>>\--------->

Oliver heaved the bags across his shoulder as they made their way to the small house. They had decided not to go to a very lavish honeymoon. After it was just an excuse for time together, to get to know each other. So they decided on a small area outside Starling far away to give privacy but not to far in case of an emergency.

The house was a beautiful two storey one with a beautiful view of the garden with it's bright colored flowers. They had everything they needed, the fridge stocked and they were supposed to relax for a whole week.

Truth to be told the first day they got there it was already late at night and both were exhausted from the day's activity. So both of them fell on the bed with a barely there murmur of goodnight before both were out like light. The next morning Oliver was already out of the bed and making breakfast. 

" Wow at least I gained some benefit with you as a husband, lots of tasty food " Felicity joked as she walked into the kitchen to find Oliver cooking shirtless. She barely managed not to say that she wouldn't mind the view either.

Oliver feigned hurt, " Is that only why you keep me around " 

" Well I haven't seen that body of yours work yet so jury's still out on that " As soon as she says it Felicity curses herself. So much for not making that body view slip.

Oliver looked at her with a cheeky grin and mischievious eyes and immediately she knew he was going to make it worse. " Don't you dare say anything else Oliver Jonas Queen " 

" I didn't even open my mouth "

" You don't have to, I know you all to well "

" Yes that you do "

They ate their breakfast in silence. Then, well it got boring. Both were not in a mood to go out. TV was just not doing it for them. They were utterly bored. So Felicity came up with an idea.

HIDE AND SEEK.

" Come on Oliver it will be just like old times " 

" Absolutely not Felicity, we are not kids "

" No but it's fun, Please Oliver " She looked up at him with big blue eyes and really who could say no.

Felicity closed all the curtains, shielding the house from the sun as much as possible making the house as dark as possible. 

" Common Oliver count to 10 " 

Oliver dutifully did as he was told and closed his eyes. Meanwhile Felicity searched the house for a place and settled for hiding behind the bedroom door. She stayed as silent as possible knowing Oliver was freakishly sneaky. as she felt Oliver open the door she basically plastered herself to the wall behind the door. As Oliver moved inside the room she quickly fled outside.Oliver turned as he felt someone go but no one was there. Still he was trained to trust his instinct, it's what kept him alive all these years. As he moved outside he couldn't see any one.

Felicity was now in the kitchen as Oliver searched the living room. Knowing he would not look again in the bedroom she quietly snuck back into the bedroom and went under the bed. She fist pumped thinking she out beat him. Oliver on the other hand smirked knowing what her plan was. She might be a genius but this was his skill after all that what he did. He knew exactly where she had gone. While she was peeking at the door from under the bed, Oliver had quickly climbed the house and came in quietly.

He crawled under the bed, holding her from behind as he whispered in her ear, " Caught you "

Felicity gasped as someone touched her but immediately knew it was him. As he whispered in her ear she shivered and turned to look at him. Their face were almost touching as they breathed the same air under the bed, in their own little world. 

Slowing she pecked his lips, once twice as if tasting it, feeling it and slowing the kiss grew heated to a point of passionate tongue and teeth, that is until Oliver hit his head on the bed above. And Felicity couldn't help it. She laughed. Seeing her like that so carefree Oliver heart burst with happiness and then as though realizing she was laughing at him he tickled her until she had tears in her eyes.

" Oliver stop stop please " Felicity pleaded.

As they both panted in the closed spaced, they just lay there holding hands. Sooner than he wanted she rolled out from under the bed and pulled him along with her. 

" Come on big boy I am hungry and you are my personal chef " 

Looking outside the sun had already set. Wow the day sure flew by. Both went to the kitchen where Felicity watched Oliver cook. She couldn't help it if she stared at his ass tad too long. But there was a tension there. The one that had been years in making but never so prominent as of now. Sure it was there for a long time, subtle but there. Then they were able to ignore it, mostly because they rarely saw each other in college and before that there was too much on their plate. But the last few week, with the marriage talks, the attacks and sweet moments it had grown a lot more. 

And here right now it seemed to be at it's full intensity.

They eat in silence as he stared at her, his gaze so smoldering. It was like he wanted her for dinner and not the food in front of him. The thought made her blush and that made his eyes heat up, his pupils blown wide. Suddenly he got up from the table coming towards her and in a moment had her in his arms kissing for all she was worth.

This Oliver was not gentle, he was demanding, dominating her mouth all teeth and tongue. She moaned as he bit her lower lip carrying her towards what she is assuming is the bedroom. His kisses are so intoxicating her brain is just not functioning properly. As he gently place her on the bed she boldly removes the shirt she is wearing leaving her in a simple black bra. It's not the sexiest lingerie but the way he is looking at her right now tells her that he doesn't care. He kisses her along the length of her neck, biting her and marking her as his own. secretly that thrills her. 

But she wants more, frustrated she pulls his shirt wanting more skin on skin. Getting the hint Oliver removes his shirt and there he is in all the glory, the scars the signs of his struggle and his victory. She touches each one of them, kissing them. Oliver too impatient held her arms above her head with one head as he removed her bra with the other hand. Still in the same position her kisses the top biting it and then soothing it with his tongue. He takes one nipple in his mouth as he plays with the other one. And it's so frustrating, the way he is teasing her. She is already too much ready, waiting for this moment. She starts to unbutton his jeans when his hands stop her.

" Not like this, I don't want to hurry "

" But I can't wait any more, you can play with me all you want later, right now I want you inside me Oliver "

That got Oliver quickly shucking his jeans and boxers as he rest between her thigh, hard, hot and all ready.Seeing him her eyes got comically wide because she doesn't know if Oliver knows but she hasn't done it before and how will that even fit.

She hears Oliver chuckle, guess she did say all that out loud .

" Relax, I know this is your first and I am so honoured to be the one, I can't promise that it won't hurt, but I will promise that I will do anything to make it as painless as possible. And if you are not sure we can back down right now " 

She marvels at the man above her, the one who knows hundred different ways to kill a person with his bare hand and yet he is here so gentle and loving with her. So she just nodes trusting him. As he gets ready she closes her eyes but Oliver nudges her.

" Look at me Felicity, look into my eyes " 

And right there as she looks into his eyes, he enters her. It hurts but Oliver is holding off not moving and the pain is being overwhelmed by pleasure. Both move in a rhythm that has been going for centuries finding the peak together. It's beautiful and everything she wanted and hoped for her first time. And as they both drift to sleep sated and in each other's arm she thinks that all that happened was worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awaited revelation. Sorry but it's short.

He looked at the photo on his desk. It's been so long but it feels like yesterday. He sighs turning around to look at the board. The board filled with photos, of the happier times but now filled with hatred. 

>>>\------>

They had met when he was five. Oliver had come to the park with Felicity. He remembers being jealous even then of how that boy with sandy blond hair got t be friends with her. But then Oliver had extended his hand to him, inviting him to play with them. He remembers feeling so happy to have some friends. He had just moved there with his father after her mother had passed away.

Soon they were thick as thieves. Even his father was starting to be acquainted with Oliver's parents. Seeing his father coming out of the stoic shell he had taken since his mother's death was a blessing for the young boy.

Of course Felicity was part of it all. He remembers how sad she had been when her father had left her. He wanted to console her but Oliver had been a big part of it. He was jealous how it was always Oliver who managed to make her smile, get her attention whenever he wanted. No Felicity didn't ignore him, she was too good by nature, she was a good friend but there was just something special between her and Oliver.

So he choose to stay silent. They were his friends and he could be happy or so he thought. It wasn't easy but looking at them he knew that even though they didn't know they were the IT for each other. Every thing fell apart when his father was murdered............... by the bratva. He seemed to be meddling in the business and he got killed. 

He still smell of blood as he had held his father in his arm as he took his final breath. His words still ringing in his ears,

" Tommy, you are a good boy, don't ever let Oliver steal from you what should be yours " 

At his surprised look Malcom said, " I pay attention even when you think other wise. You are my son and I have always loved you. Do what I couldn't, avenge me " 

He was so confused. He was angry. He had to avenge his father so he did what he felt was right. An eye for an eye and parent for parent. He killed Oliver's parents and fled. He ran, far away leaving Oliver a whole lot of pain and misery. No one knew his whereabouts and Oliver was too busy to search for him. He had been distant after Malcom's death. He waited for the right time, learning skills just like Oliver was. 

Now he was back because Oliver would not have a happy ending. Oliver had Felicity and he was going to make her his.

>>>\------->

Tommy looked at the sun. Oliver may have tricked him the last time but he won't get the last say. He is going to have Felicity one way or another.


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity woke up to the sun streaming through the window. She turned to see the other side of the bed empty. Looking around the room she took in the view. They had returned yesterday from their trip. It was truly beautiful. Not that she got to explore much ( Oliver could be a lot demanding ). 

They had reached late at night yesterday and hadn't got much energy to do anything except fall asleep. Now looking around the room she could tell that Thea had done a great job. The room was a mixture of both her and Oliver. The room was decorated with their various pictures. Her books and various electronics mixed with his stuffs.

Still she frowned when she couldn't find him. He might have gone for jogging, that man was obsessed with physical fitness, not that she was complaining. She definitely wasn't complaining when she had licked ice-cream off his abs. Felicity blushed remembering the days spent holed up in their bed. Oliver was an intense lover and it had been so wonderful. She loved him, had always, he was her best friend and now her husband. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Oliver come into the room.

She was startled when Oliver flipped her getting on top of her and simply laughed as he peppered her face with kisses, finally settling on her neck.

" As much as I would love to, we need to go for breakfast or Thea will come barging in and we don't want that to happen, besides I am angry at you, who leaves their new wife on the bed alone. " 

Saying this she got up to go for shower while Oliver whined behind her.

" Oh come on I didn't want to wake you up "

" No Oliver not happening "

" Please, I will make it worth it " Oliver looked at her with that smug smile.

Felicity bit her lip, pretending to think but then turned around and went to the bathroom closing the door shouting " No Oliver "

Oliver simply groaned and got up. Felicity could be too much of good girl sometimes.

Breakfast was hilarious. Donna was not ashamed in asking all sorts of questions. He was so not surprised at that.

" So did you actually get to sight seeing or were you both too busy to see each other, in a more private manner you know " 

Felicity choked on her coffee at that going red in the face a flustered " MOM " falling for her lips.

" Oh come on Felicity, such a fine specimen of a man is Oliver ", then in what she thought was a whisper but actually all could hear she said " Please tell me you sexed him up pretty good " 

Oliver cleared his throat while Anatoly tried to hide his laughter.

After breakfast Thea dragged Felicity for ' girls ' talk while Donna dragged Walter outside.

" Come on my boy, we need to attend to soem business "

Once in the study he saw Digg, Roy and Sara already there. 

" Ollie you are glowing " Sara snickered. Great apparently marrying made it ok for all to make fun of him.

" Shut up Sara ".

Looking at Digg he knew he was itching to say something but would hold back until in private. No matter how much he seemed to be irritated he was actually happy, this was his family and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

>>>\------>

Tommy was not an idiot, doing this would definitely raise some red flags but if he really knows Felicity then this plan would surely work out. He pulls out his phone and dials the number, his heart beating wildly.

>>>\------->

Felicity was having so much fun. Thea had decided that since she was married she needed some really tempting lingerie. When Felicity let it slip that Oliver really didn't need any more tempting Thea just pulled a face. " Ewww Lis I don't need the details " 

Still she let Thea drag her to the mall, it wouldn't hurt to give Oliver some treat after all. Then they went to the spa and GOD the pampering was just so good. She kept sneaking texts to Oliver, sending him pictures and emojis. The man had too much brooding in his life, he needed to seriously lighten up. 

She got caught. By Thea. Who was very angry and stated that, " Felicity, no boys in girls outing ". Thea took her phone basically confisticating it. When Oliver sent another text she called him and literally shouted at him to let her spend time with her sister in law. Needless to say Oliver didn't do anything.

>>>\------->

He was very disappointed, why did she not pick up the call, was she so happy. Was Oliver keeping her so happy. That thought made him angry. 

>>>\------->

The day had been so fun but when Felicity finally got home she was too exhausted to care too much about the disturbing amount of missed call from an unknown number. But she didn't get to go deeper in it because Oliver was home and she was so ready to try out the beautiful she had bought for him.

Oliver sighed as his whole body relaxed, between the meetings and Thea he had not got a silent moment with Felicity and now she was home. He quickly made his way towards their room. 

Felicity was looking thoughtfully at her phone. He never thought he would ever be jealous of a freaking phone.

Felicity yelped as her phone was taken from her and looked up to see Oliver.

" Oliver what..... " She never got to complete the sentence as Oliver threw her phone in the hamper ( she was going to bit his head for that one later ) and pinned her to the mattress. He nuzzled her neck like a fuzzy cat.

" I missed you " 

" I missed you too " Felicity sighed as Oliver began kissing her neck lightly, biting occasionally. 

" God I can't get enough of you " 

" Well Mr. Queen, that's good because I have a little surprise for you " She didn't miss the way his eyes darkened at Mr. Queen.

Before they could do anything more however Thea came barging through the door, causing both of them to quickly shuffle up. He was so going to have a talk with his sister about boundaries.

" THEA, what the hell " 

" Ok that was eww and thank god both of you are dressed at least but dinner's ready, come on Lis" with that Thea basically dragged Felicity outside not giving her a chance to speak.

Finally after what seemed like hours dinner was finished and he was going to get to see his surprise. To say it was good would be an understatement. He deeply appreciated the deep green lingerie set she was wearing with a matching silk robe hanging loosely on her arms as she lay seductively on the bed.

Needless to say, the whole night was spent showing her just how much he loved his surprise.

>>>\---->

Felicity woke to the continuous ringing of her phone. She turned to her side to see it empty and that it was almost noon. She jerked awake at that, the phone had stopped ringing. She moved but found she was a little sore and blushed as images form last night flooded in. She reached for her glasses and found a note underneath them.

Dear Felicity,

Sorry but have to go for some work. I didn't want to wake you knowing you must be tired. See 

you soon. 

Love Oliver.

She smiled looking at the note when the damned phone started ringing again. Looking at her phone she saw it was the same number as yesterday. She picked the call. 

" Felicity " 

She froze when she heard the voice, it couldn't be...... could it. Oh God !!!

" Tommy "


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all you support. This piece is nearly ending with one or two more chapters so thank you all who come here.  
> Enjoy!!!

Felicity couldn't believe it. After all these years. It has been so long but she still remembers it like yesterday when they had met Tommy.

He was a shy child at first but had soon befriended. Given Oliver would always be her best friend but Tommy too was a really close friend to her. The three were thick as thieves. She wasn't blind. She knew that Tommy did have some feelings for her but he never addressed it and she was glad. It was a sign that he was loyal to both of them, that he cared for both of them.

Then tragedy came. Along with losing his parents, Oliver lost his friend too. Tommy had vanished. There was no trace of him. Even her crazy hacker skills couldn't find him. It was like there was no Tommy. Of course they thought that he needed some space because his father turned out to be a psycho.

Oliver was dealing with his own grief and by the time they remembered, he was gone. So really the questions is why after all these years is he contacting her ???

>>>\------->

It felt so good, hearing her say his name. The beast inside him purred like a kitten at her voice. 

" Felicity yes it's me " 

" Oh my god, what happened to you, you disappeared, where are you " 

" I am sorry Felicity I don't have much time, I was taken that's all I can tell you right now. I need your help please " 

Felicity gasped, " Oh Tommy. Of course we will help you. I will call Oliver and we will come for you " 

Why does she insist on that man. " No Felicity I will tell Oliver but not now. Please just meet me once I need to tell you something very important. Your life hangs in balance. " 

Now she was getting more confused.

" But Tommy that is even more reason to tell him. He will help, I am sure Tommy. He is your friend too "

Why was she not getting it. Taking a calming breath he spoke, " Look Felicity, we will tell him but we both know he takes rash decision in anger so I want to tell him but after talking with you. After all you are the most levelheaded one and I think you will handle it better than me "

Felicity contemplated for a while but Tommy is her friend and if he needs help then she will.

" Okay Tommy where shall we meet "

Tommy smiled and gave her the address of a coffee shop just on the outskirts of the town.

>>>\----->

Felicity was not having a good feeling about it but what could she do, she just couldn't abandon him. He was in trouble or that's what he told her. So why was she having so many doubts. Oliver had always told her to trust her gut, her instinct and right now it was screaming at her that the things didn't add up at all.

Plus she never did feel good about lying to Oliver though it's not technically lying if she hasn't said anything to him yet. So, basically she was hiding things from him. Somehow that didn't make her feel anymore better. 

She will go, she won't deny a friend in need but she won't not tell Oliver either. Maybe not the whole truth but she will make sure that he knows where to find her if he needs.

>>>\----->

She walked into the coffee shop though it felt more like a ghost house more. The more she walked the more her fears intensified, maybe this was a trap. Just as she was about to turn around someone called her name.

Turning around she saw Tommy sitting in the corner booth. He looked so different, so hardened just like Oliver. He looked as though a war had teared him down. She doesn't know where he was or what he had to endure but it seems to have dimmed the light in his light to non-existentHis eyes had a glint of ice and steel. He and Oliver have a lot in common.

Tommy looked different and not just in his appearance but his aura as well. As long as she can remember Tommy had always made her feel at ease but now there was just something that had her fidgeting.

Putting all that aside she went to the table sitting opposite to him.

" Hi Tommy, how have you been "

Tommy looked at her with his calculating gaze and somehow that made her more uncomfortable.

" Hey Liss, its so good to see you, you have no idea how much I missed you " 

Wow that didn't sound creepy to her at all.

" Um so what did you want to talk about, you promised me answers Tommy " 

Tommy chuckled, " You never change, always to the point " 

She just stared at him. " Okay listen I was kidnapped by the Triad, the same that is trying to kidnap you to get leverage on Oliver " 

She gasped " Tommy what did they do to you ? "

" You wouldn't want to know Liss. Anyway I escaped and I know that they plan to kidnap you " 

" But Tommy they don't want to kidnap me for Oliver, no they are after me but because there is a sick weirdo who thinks I belong to him " 

She was getting more confused. She also noticed that in there was no other customer in this deserted shop, the staff were staring at them thought they thought they were being sneaky and no one had come to take their order. Her brain was screaming at her to run.

" Tommy I need to go, Oliver will be home soon or he will be livid I didn't take any guard with me"

" yeah since the last time you and Thea went out and the man caught you he didn't talk to you for a week " 

Felicity felt a chill go down her spine. He couldn't have know that detail, how did he. But before she could ponder more on that thought she felt someone put a cloth on her mouth before seeing a blurry Tommy.

" Sorry Felicity I may be a weirdo but you are mine "


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy was happy. He's so ecstatic and why not, Felicity is currently in his arms, passed out yes but in his arm and that's all that mattered right now. It's something he had imagined so many time, his holy grail. She was his and now that he has her he will go to the farthest corner of the world where no shadow of the man she loved would ever reach.

He smiled as he looked out of the window looking as the city grew smaller and smaller underneath them. Somewhere down there Oliver Queen is going mad, tearing the city apart but he will never find her.

>>>\------->

Oliver was numb. He couldn't feel anything. There was a ice growing on his chest, the ice spreading, taking over, killing the wramth it had. The woman who kept the flame going was gone and so was the fire. His eyes hardened, lips pressed and he looked every bit of the Bratva Captain they all feared about.

Felicity was gone. He was mad at her, why didn't she tell him. He couldn't protect her if she took off like that. Then he saw her message and he was furious because it was Tommy and he was like a brother to him, one who betrayed him. But Felicity was smart, she had a tracker in her piercing, she had signaled him before she was taken.

The place from where she was taken was now in the pieces. He was a man on mission. His decisions cold and calculated, ruthless. The people who were clearing the place were all caught, questioned and beaten to an inch of their life, they samg like canaries. The Triad's Captain was currently getting the water treatment. They are no longer to allowed to work on the city ground. They broke rules, went after his woman and they paid dearly. Anatoly made sure that they were an example to everyone who wants to mess with the Bratva. You wouldn't die no but you wouldget so much man that you would beg for it.

But none of it mattered because the one ting Tommy made sure was that no one knew where he was going. He too Felicity with him, he had no one following him he went alone. The tracking device last showed a place in Cental Asia but it keeps shutting out, his guess no signal. Tommy has taken her someplace very remote.

It had already been 2 weeks.

>>>\----->

Felicity woke up to an odd looking room. It was like hut. Truth be told she wasn't even surprised. She was kept mostly under, only waking few times throught what must have been a long country. But it looked like they were staying here now because their was a banner that said " Home Sweet Home " and all she wanted was to gag at that thought.

Looking around she tried to get up when the door opened.

" Sleeping beauty awake finally " Tommy said coming forward to kiss her.

Anger surged through her as she pushed him away. He merely laughed.

" It's okay love one day you are going to accept me and I will wait for it "

" Only in your dreams because I would die before letting you touch me " At that Tommy harshly held her face in his hand.  
" Don't ever say that again "

" Just let me go Tommy, I want Oliver back "

Tommy simply got up and left saying " Dinner will arrive shortly "

She simply cried knowing not what to do.

Around the fourth week she sensed Tommy getting impatient. Everyday was a routine, he would come with breakfast try to kiss her, she would push him away and he would go smirking but she could see his patience wearing thin. He got more irritated eveytime she mentioned Oliver.

She had to do something quickly before Tommy tried anything. She didn't get to see much but had gathered where she was currently. There was not mych signal and she could see only one tower but that took a whole day trip . If she could get close enough to it the tracker could send her location to Oliver.

One day she got the opportunity and in the guise of filling water with some of the little girls, interacting and getting fresh air she went there and subtly activated her tracker. She just prayed Oliver got her message.

>>>\------->

4 weeks, that's how long it had been and he was no closer to finding them. He had men in the area where her tracker was last activated but it was no small task, they could be anywherein there or maybe Tommy had tricked them. But he was not leaving any stone unturned.

Just as he was losing hope when he saw her tracker activate and show her current location. Hope filled him but he was not going to send in his men. This time he would go personally to retrieve her, right now he would send his men to search, confirm and hold position, keep an eye on them but the move would only be made by him. He deserved to destroy Tommy himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another chapter and then I will be posting the last chapter in another week or so. Thank you all for supporting and being with it all the way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, thank you all who read this. I had a wonderful time. Thank you so much. Hopefully I will come back with more. :)

They were in position and he could see her. She was staring by the window. Tommy had left a few minutes before and he had seen him try to kiss her while she pushed him off. It left him in rage. How dare he, did he do something else to her too. The thought angered him. He would not kill him no he would torture him slowly and he would wish death rather than live with that pain.

He gave the signal to his men. Slowly in the dead of the night they moved towards the house and surrounded it. Slowly 5 men along with him went inside while the rest stayed outside. He signaled them to go to Tommy while he went to the room where Felicity was kept.

When he opened the door there she was by the window and she was silently crying. Tears was rolling down her cheeks and it physically pained him to see her so sad. He felt guilty that he couldn't protect him but now that he has her near she won't stay away from him any moment longer.

He went to her and hugged her from behind but as he did so he elbowed him as she attacked him. He quickly stopped her attack.

" Felicity it's me, Oliver " 

At that she stopped. " Oliver " 

She hugged him so tight and started crying.

" Shh it's ok baby, it's ok I am here now "

" I am so sorry, I should have told you, never gone I.... "

" Hey shh it's okay, I am here now and it's ok nothing will harm you now. " 

He quickly assessed her for any injuries and asked " Did he hurt you, did he.... " He couldn't even say it out loud.

" No no he didn't hurt me, he tried to kiss me but he didn't do anything more. His patience though was wearing thin which is why I knew I had to contact you "

He took her with him outside where his men had Tommy on his knees covered in bruises. He turned to Felicity , " Go sit in the car "

" But Oliver....... "

Oliver gave her a pointed look and she knew he was in the bratva mode. She went and got in the car where Dig was waiting for her. She hugged him.

" Glad to have you back, he was getting on my nerves "

Felicity simply laughed. She sat in the back seat where she still could hear Tommy scream. She felt a bit bad about him, he was their friend but she could not wait to leave it all behind and start a new chapter of her life.

A few minutes later Oliver came back, his shirt had blood on them and she didn't need to ask what happened to Tommy. Oliver quickly shed his shirt and instead but on a grey T-shirt. Then he got inside and put her in his lap. No words were needed. She was finally home in the arms of her man, her best friend.

>>>\-------->

Felicity ran after Lhea as she went towards the room. At 4 yrs old her daughter was a hellish combination of her and Oliver. She was naughty as Oliver but a genius like her mother. 

" Lhea stop, daddy is in a meeting and he would not want you to disturb him " 

Not true Oliver would drop everything in the world if it meant his daughter was happy, she had him wrapped around her little finger. The best part was that Lhea knew it. She took advantage of it and Felicity had to be the bad parent.

Lhea went into the room where there were Bratva people having a meeting with Oliver. As soon as Lhea entered everyone stood. Of course Anatoli spoiled her rotten and she was literally the princess around here. 

" Daddy I want me time " Lhea spoke hands on her hips, lips pouted, eyes wide. No one dare say no to her.

All the men started filing out. It had not been the first time to happen either. The first few time it had happen one of the men had said that Oliver had gone soft, the man had 3 broken finger and a punctured rib. No one said anything ever again.

Felicity looked from the doorway as Oliver and Lhea talked and she could not be more happy. Moving on she went to join her family. They deserved the happiness.

THE END


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote an epilogue. Hope you like it

Lhea sighed as she stared at her parents. They were fighting, again. This wasn't anything new but the last few days there had been more than a handful of fights, usually about petty things and always started by her mom.

She was 8 yrs old now. But she couldn't understand why her mother keeps shouting at her father for small things 

-Oliver why is the toilet seat down

Because you said so

-Oliver get this thing away from me

But Felicity this is coffee

Right now Mum was shouting as her Dad because he didn't get her pickles even though she hadn't asked him to.

Felicity stormed off as Oliver drew a harsh breath and ran his hand through his hair. Lhea didnt like seeing his father sad. She went to her father and tugged on his pants.

Oliver looked down at his daughter and scooped her in his arm lowering them both on the sofa. 

" Daddy, it's ok. Mommy is just tired but she loves you this much " She made a big gesture with her hands.

Oliver huffed out a life. Yeah Felicity was being irritated a lot more since the last 2 weeks but she was also tired due to a new arrow case that had her stressed out.

He nuzzeled Lhea's cheeks that made her giggle. 

" Come on baby girl we will go make dinner while Momma cools off " 

As they were in the kitchen the door bell rang and he opened it to see Lyla.

" Hey what happened "

" Oh uh nothing, Felicity needed some girl help but since Thea is out of town she called me " 

" Why didn't she say anything to me " Truthfully he was hurt she didn't ask him, was she so mad.

" Hey you are amazing but sometime a girl needs another girl and trust me there is nothing to worry about ok " 

" Ok, she's upstairs " 

Lhea came running from the kitchen, " Aunt Ly wow is Sara here too "

" Oh no but she will come with her dad " Then she turned to Oliver, " That okay with you, if we join for dinner "

" You are always welcome here " 

Things went smoothly after that. Though the ladies didn't come out of the room but John and Sara came. The two girls made the whole house so lively. It was relaxing to talk to John and he realized he had needed it.

When dinner time came both Lyla and Felicity came down. She looked relaxed and there was a certain glow to her. Oliver was just glad that she wasn't upset anymore.

After everyone was gone and they were settling for the night Felicity pulled Oliver to sit next to her on the bed.

" Oliver I am so sorry....." 

" Felicity you don't have to "

" Hey listen to me first, I am sorry because I was such a bitch to you but my mood swings couldn't be helped. I felt really irritated, so I am sorry for all of it. There is also a very valid reason for why this happened. At first I thought it was because of the recent case but I just realized today that I am late " 

" You mean ...." Oliver couldn't believe it.

" Yeah I got Lyla to get me a test, it's positive. Well we do need to go to the doctor to confirm it but I can feel it you know "

Oliver pulled her to him and kissed her. She had just told him a great news and he was just so excited.

When they parted Oliver tugged her to lie next to him as they both cuddled.

" You think Lhea will like it " Felicity asked

" I think she will love it, sleep now my love " 

>>>\------->

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.Fingers crossed on what you think about it.Kudos and comment keeps me alive,well technically my muse alive.


End file.
